jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Rotation notation
This article is about Varkor's notation system that describes the orientation and rotation of juggling props relative to three axes: *The x-axis is the left-and-right axis. *The y-axis is the up-and-down axis. *The z-axis is the front-and-back axis. A throw can be described using two letters. The first letter shows which direction the prop is pointing when you throw it: *X means the prop's axis of symmetry (either the line from one end of a club to the other or the line through the middle of a ring, perpendicular to the ring) is lined up with the x-axis. If it's a club, it should be pointing outward - to the right if the prop is in the right hand or to the left if it's in the left hand. If it's a ring, your arm should be pointed forward. *Y means the prop's axis of symmetry is lined up with the y-axis. If it's a club, it should be pointing up, and if it's a ring, your palm should be facing up. *Z means the prop's axis of symmetry is lined up with the z-axis. If it's a club, it should be pointing forward. If it's a ring, it should be pointing outward - to the right if the prop is in the right hand or to the left if it's in the left hand. A minus sign before the first letter means that the prop or your arm or palm is pointing in the opposite direction. The second letter shows which axis the prop rotates around: *If it's an x, it should rotate so the top is moving toward you. *If it's a y, it should rotate so the inner side (the left side if the prop is thrown from the right hand, or the right side if the prop is thrown from the left hand) is moving toward you. *If it's a z, it should rotate so the top is moving inward (to the left if the prop is thrown from the right hand, or to the right side if the prop is thrown from the left hand). If there is a minus sign before either letter, the prop rotates in the opposite direction, but if there is a minus sign before both letters, it rotates in the same direction specified above. If both letters are the same (e.g. a club pointing forward and rotating around the z-axis), the prop will not appear to rotate because it's rotating on its axis of symmetry. That kind of throw, and also throws that do not spin and props that are not thrown, can be notated without using a second letter. A number can be written after the letters to indicate the number of 360-degree rotations the prop does while it's in the air. Examples Clubs: *zx: Basic throw *-zx: Overhead throw *z-x: Reverse spin *-z-x: Overhead reverse spin *xy: Helicopter *x-y: Reverse spin helicopter *xz: Flat front *-xz: Dip *x-z: Reverse spin flat front *-x-z: Reverse spin dip *x: Flat flat front *-x: Flat dip *y: Vertical throw *-y: Vertical throw pointing down *z: Flat throw *-z: Flat overhead throw *zx1: Single spin *zx2: Double spin *zx3: Triple spin *(4x zx1/2, 2 z-x1/2)*: Slapbacks *(4x zx1/2, 2 zx1/2)*: Turnovers Rings: *x: Basic throw *-x: Overhead throw *y: Flat throw *-y: Clawed flat throw *z: Flat front *-z: Dip *yx: Pancake throw *-yx: Overhead pancake throw *y-x: Reverse spin pancake throw *-y-x: Overhead reverse spin pancake throw *xy: Helicopter *-xy: Clawed helicopter *x-y: Reverse spin helicopter *-x-y: Clawed reverse spin helicopter *yz: Outside pancake throw *-yz: Pancake dip *y-z: Reverse spin outside pancake throw *-y-z: Reverse spin pancake dip Category:Notation Category:Prop rotation